User blog:SaenihpNnylf/On The Flip Side Chapter 10
This story is hard, I really hope you appreciate the work that goes into making these tiny little chapters. Well, even though it took some time, enjoy the newest chapter! November 12th 1956… right? I know you're probably get tired of hearing me complain, Journal. It's hard though. There's still no sign of my allies anywhere and it's only getting harder and harder to keep fighting mentally. Before we get into the daily battle, there's something I have to admit. When I first came to today, I just found I was literally staring back at myself, some kind of reflection at least. I never realized before how scary I look. The way my golden eyes almost seem to glow in the dark and don't even get me started on my teeth. Why do they need to be so sharp? I look like some kind of monster, a real killer. I guess I technically am a killer but I don't want to think that way and I certainly don't want to look that way. I didn't have much time to think about this though as I passed back out. The next time I came back, I had some sort of knife in my hand and a tiger directly in front of me. I did what I had to do, that doesn't make me a killer does it? I really hope it doesn't. When I looked around at the rest of the tigers, one of them seemed to be blind and the other was incapacitated, I ignored both of them, I couldn't really expect them to be able to pose a threat to me so there was no need to kill them. That's good right? I don't want to be a killer for no reason at least. I instead went for the nearest able-bodied soldier and then the next using some kind of machinery they had there… wherever there was, I seemed to be inside somewhere. I hoped it wasn't in a base but that seemed most likely and there was no way to really tell so. After I killed three soldiers, the one's I already said I wasn't going to kill were the only ones I could see but I looked otherwise, I knew there was one more left and I couldn't let my guard down. Finally, I saw a little bit of fur sticking out the top of a barrel of ammo so I just went over and closed the barrel. It was confirmed there was a living tiger in there as I could feel him fighting against the barrel. I'm not proud of what I did next but you must understand that I couldn't stand here and hold the barrel closed forever, more tigers may come and I still have to find my allies. I stuck multiple knives in the barrel, taking care not to actually hit the soldier, just trap him. As an adding precaution, I put the barrel outside but I accidentally dropped it and the barrel rolled down a hill. The result was anything but pretty. I tried to clear the image from my head and went back inside to see if any of my allies might be held there. Before I could do any looking though, there was an explosion type sound and I passed out. You don't think I'm a killer do you, Journal. I mean, I never killed anyone just for the fun of it. My kills were always in self-defense. I guess in defense of my country but not really, I don't even know for sure the US is my country, that was just an assumption. To my awareness, I never did ask to be here. But still, I have killed more soldiers than I can count. Maybe that's why I look like a monster. I spend basically all my time either killing people or writing so I guess it's hard to call me anything else. All I was ever meant to be was a weapon. That's how all my allies saw it at least. Category:Blog posts